Snow Day
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Troy & Gabriella spend a Snow Day with their children TxG, Cute, Fluffness


Snow Day

Okay this idea came to me when today it started snowing really heavy at about 10am though we only got like half an inch this story they get loads and loads causing there to be no where open like schools and nurseries so yeah :)

Okay Summary

Troy and Gabriella wake up to snow, 15 inches to be exact making it chaos to get anywhere, so they take the day of work as they heard that their children's school and nursery Is closed

Characters

Gabriella Bolton – 25 Years Old

Troy Bolton – 26 Years Old

Ashley Jayde Bolton – 5 Years Old

Tyler Alex Bolton – 5 Years Old

Alex Jack Bolton – 3 Years Old

Jessica Lily Bolton – 5 Months Old

Wednesday 1st December 2010 7:00am

"Mommy, it's snowing" Ashley exclaimed running in the room that morning throwing the blinds open to a dull morning still dark with pretty large flakes swirling around outside the two story window

"Troy, turn on the news" Gabriella said noticing the snow collecting on the floor

"This is the worst weather that has hit in November since 1956 the temperature reached -20ºC all schools in the area are closed until further notice, the recorded depth of the snow here in just above 8 inches, which is expected to increase to around about 15 inches in the next day, it is advised that you should not drive unless it is entirely essential that you have to travel" The news reporter exclaimed before it went onto the new headlines and Troy turned the news off

"Were not getting to work then Brie" Troy said getting up

"The twins aren't getting to school either, and Alex isn't getting too Nursery either" Gabriella said looking and the white flakes hitting the already white ground which was growing vastly in size

*Gabriella's phone rings*

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Hi, have you seen this weather?" Jasmine Thomas answered on the other end

"Yes, it's terrible any news on the school?" Gabriella asked knowing she lived right across the street from it and her two sons went there

"It's closed so is Alex's nursery, I don't think anywhere is going to be open" Jasmine said as her son Paul ran in

"Mommy can Tyler and Ashley come play in the snow?" Paul asked

"Not today sweetie no-one will be able to get here" Jasmine answered

"Oh okay then" Paul sulked off

"Well I'll keep you updated Gabriella" Jasmine said knowing she had to go

"Okay, bye then Jasmine, thank you" Gabriella said before hanging up and turning to Troy

"What are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked

"I'm gonna call work take the day off then you should, then we can just stay in and keep warm" Troy said getting his cell off the bedside table

"Or we could get our ski suits on and have fun in the snow" Gabriella said smiling

"We could do that too" Troy said as he put the phone to his ear and listened to the message which was telling all employee's that today no-one was expected in work

"Well, I am off, so are you because no-one is expected in work" Troy said as his call was forwarded to a voicemail telling which areas where closed

"Okay then, well Tyler and Ashley's snow suits are in their closet, I need to get Alex's from downstairs and ours too" Gabriella said leaving the room and Troy headed into the Twins room

"Hey Ty, you still tired?" Troy asked his son who was sat up in bed rubbing his eyes and yawning

"Yeah Daddy, but we get to go out in snow?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, come on Ty I'll do you first" Troy said getting out warm clothes including a pair of thermal underwear

"There you go all do" Troy said after zipping up the rest of his snow suit and slipping on his blue snow boots (pic in profile)

"Thank you daddy" Tyler said running off downstairs

"Ashley your turn" Troy said as she ran over with her thermal underwear and clothes already on

"Good Girl, come on snow pants on first while I find Jessica's new one in your closet" Troy said spotting the unopened brand new ski suit

"That's like mine" Ashley said spotting the exact same pink and black snow suit and snow boots

"Yeah it is, come on Ash we can put your snow boots on next" Troy asked slipping them on making sure they went over her ski pants

"Jacket" Ashley said smiling as she stood up

"Yeah it is Ashley well done come on, arm in" Troy said holding it up and she twisted herself round and slipped her other arm in and Troy started the Zip off and she finished it also doing the poppers and she ran off to where her brother was

"Do you wanna do Alex or Jessica?" Gabriella asked Alex following behind sleepily while Gabriella held a wide awake Jessica

"I'll take my baby Jess, Alex looks like he is gonna fall asleep any minute and I can never wake him up again" Troy said and Gabriella nodded knowing that was true as Troy got out the changing mat and a diaper, wipes clean clothes and a long sleeved sleep suit to act as the Thermal.

"Hey Jess, we can go play in the snow" Troy said tickling her stomach which she giggled at

"Well your only gonna sit there but maybe we can put you at the back door in your bouncy seat" Troy said slipping on her snow boots

"Come on Jess, we can put this jacket on, although it is quite big we can sort it out later with your mittens" Troy said grabbing them form the closet along with Ashley & Tyler's as Alex's where in his room

*Later after everyone had eaten on the deck and where ready for fun*

"Come on Tyler you have 4 snowballs there and you haven't thrown one" Troy said throwing small snowballs and Tyler's lower body

"Okay!" Tyler said as he grabbing his biggest one and launched it right at Troy's face and it hit him right on his nose

"Oh, Ty, your gonna get it now" Troy said sprinting towards Tyler who was just laughing before picking him up and dropping him lightly on the snow and tickling him as he squirmed around laughing and trying to get away

"Daddy, Daddy stop, I'm sorry" Tyler begged

"Come on Ty, lets sneak up on Mommy and Ashley" Troy said pointing in their direction since they were over the other side of the 40 foot yard

"Okay, Tyler said picking up his remaining three, large snowballs

"ATTACK" Tyler screamed as he ran past launching his 3 snowballs towards Ashley which all three hit and she landed on the ground on her back crying her eyes out

"Ashley!" Gabriella shouted running over to her daughter who was lying on the snow covered grass, crying and with a look of pain across her face

"Tyler, I didn't day throw them, I said sneak up on them" Troy said scolding his son, noticing Ashley get up grab a whole load of snow moulding in into a ball and throwing it right at Tyler's back

"Hey!" Tyler said turning round only to be met with snow to his face as Ashley threw it at him

"That's not fair daddy" Tyler said as he wiped the snow off of his face

"You hurts her Ty, I got to admit it was rather funny" Troy said wondering what Alex was doing with Jessica

"Alex, what are you doing?" Troy asked walking over to him

"I want to play in the snow with someone" Alex said sitting on the deck by Jess

"Come on then Alex, me, you, Tyler, Ashley and Mommy can all have a big snowball fight okay?" Troy asked his youngest son who just smiled and ran over to tell Tyler and Ashley

*As they were having a snow ball fight*

"Ready, 1...2...3 FIRE!" Tyler shouted as he, Alex and Ashley threw all there snowballs in Troy & Gabriella's direction when he saw them all heading for Gabriella he did his natural instinct and jumped in front of them all

"Ha-ha Daddy you're not supposed to save mommy" Ashley said walking over and dropping one onto Troy's head

"Mommy, should we go again since Daddy saved you" Alex asked sitting on Troy not caring his dad was laying in the snow

"If you can make any more, Alex off your dad" Gabriella said gesturing him up

"Come on Tyler there is loads of snow here" Alex said as Tyler just said he will be there in a minute

"Mommy, I need the toilet" Tyler exclaimed

"Go on then Ty" Gabriella said

"I can't , I don't know how to undo my jacket or pants" Tyler said gesturing to his jacket

"Okay come inside Ty, and I'll help you" Gabriella said getting Troy's attention

"I'm just helping Ty go the toilet" Gabriella half-shouted which Troy returned with a thumbs up

*Later, Lunch-Time*

"Come on Jess, eat please" Troy begged as Jessica declined getting sleepy

"I'm going to put Jess down for her sleep she ate quite alot of it already" Troy said washing off her face, before lifting her out of the high-chair and taking her upstairs

"Alex, are you having a little sleep or going back out?" Gabriella asked

"Umm... can I sleep please?" Alex asked

"Sure you can go get you bed out from behind the couch" Gabriella smiled at him as he ran into the lounge

"Mommy me and Ty, are going back out, Ashley said slipping her arms back through the loops on the ski pants

"Have you been the toilet Ashley?" Gabriella asked

"Yes and so has Tyler" Ashley said as she slipped on her Snow boots too and helped Tyler Zip his coat up as she did her own

"Okay be careful, both of you" Gabriella said as she cleaned up the plates, and looked in on Alex asleep with his favourite blanket too.

**I will make this longer if yoy guys want it this was rushed towards the end I got lazy, anyone excited it is the 3****rd**** December here and it is 3:19am so I make that 22 Days till Christmas ad 28 until New Years Eve and 29 until we can finally welcome in 2011 :)**


End file.
